My Life (〖17〗th years old)
by Devinta-chan
Summary: Karena orang tua yang lebih memperdulikan uang, akhirnya sasuke dan sakura masing masing dari keluarga yang berbeda, memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang jauh dari rumah mereka dan berasrama disana. Bagaimanakah kehidupan sasuke dan sakura di asrama?
1. My life Chapter 1

**No Title**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **BY**

 **Normal pov**

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua malam saat seorang gadis mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam rumah menyala.

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura"

.

.

.

Nama gadis itu ia sangat terkejut malihat lampu yang menyala tiba-tiba dan mendapati seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seorang pria tua yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Di belakang pria itu ada seorang wanita tua yang sedang menatap sakura dengan penuh kekecewaan. Ya.. mereka adalah ayah dan ibu sakura.

.

.

.

 **Sakura pov**

Aku baru saja pulang dari diskotik ketika aku menyadari bahwa ternyata sekarang sudah pukul dua malam. Segera saja aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, aku pergi menuju kamarku. Aku sangat terkejut ketika menyadari suasana disekitarku yang gelap dan sunyi kini berubah menjadi terang.

Apakah ini sudah pagi? Tidak mungkin. Ini kan baru jam dua malam, matahari belum terbit di jam segini.

Hah.. pengaruh alcohol ini membuatku gila, ini kan cahaya lampu. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku. Mata emeraldku membulat ketika mendapati seorang pria yang menatapku dengan penuh amarah dan seorang wanita yang menatapku dengan penuh kekecewaan.

Mereka adalah ayah dan ibuku " Ck. Aku ketahuan.. LAGI "

.

.

.

 **Normal pov**

Ayah sakura "Haruno Kizashi" kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sakura. Semakin dekat.. makin dekat dan

.

.

.

 **PLAK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah.. " tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri sakura.

"Darimana saja kau sakura? Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa? Gadis macam apa yang pulang sampai selarut ini? kau gunakan untuk apa uang tousan dan kasanmu ini? Dan bau apa ini? " sambil berusaha mencium aroma yang terkuak dari tubuh sakura.

"Ini adalah bau alkohol. Oh.. jadi kau habis dari diskotik lagi dan sekarang sudah mulai berani minum minuman keras hah..'' bentak Kizashi.

''Sakura jawab tousanmu ! jadi kau menggunakan uang kami hanya untuk hal-hal seperti ini. kasan kecewa padamu, kau tidak bisa menjaga uang kami dengan baik. '' tanggas ibu sakura Haruno Mebuki.

Sakura yang masih setia mematung di tempatnya, akhirnya angkat bicara. Sambil masih terus memegang pipi kirinya, dia berkata ''Apakah aku anak kalian ?" tanya sakura.

''apa maksudmu sakura ? '' jawab mebuki sambil mengernyit heran.

''Apakah kalian menyayangiku ? sebesar apa rasa cinta kalian terhadapku ? hhh… rasanya kalau boleh memilih, aku tidak ingin terlahir di keluarga ini. ''jawab sakura.

'' hentikan omonganmu itu sakura ! kau anak kami, dan kami tentu sangat menyayangimu. '' jawab Kizashi, '' benar sakura, hentikan omonganmu itu ! ''tambah mebuki.

''kenapa harus berhenti kasan ? aku baru mau mulai bicara. Kalian menanyakan banyak hal padaku. . aku tau ini sudah jam berapa, aku sampai di rumah pukul dua dan sekarang sudah pukul 2.15. ya benar aku habis dari diskotik lagi, disana aku minum-minuman keras, hm.. dapat dilihat dari aroma yang menguar dari tubuhku ini kan. Dan mengenai uang kalian, maaf aku belum memberitahukannya. Diskotik yang sering aku kunjungi itu adalah milik temanku. Temanku sangat baik padaku, dia memberikan pelayanan gratis terhadapku di diskotik itu. Jadi, saat disana, aku tidak mengeluarkan uang kalian sama sekali." Ujar sakura sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Senyuman yang dipaksa.

''syukurlah kalau begitu. Uang kami masih aman dari perbuatanmu itu '' jawab Kizashi. Kini tangan sakura yang tadi memegang pipinya beralih memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha tegar di depan kedua orang tuanya, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua orang tuanya dan akhirnya berkata

''Apa aku berarti untuk kalian ? kalian berkata bahwa kalian sangat menyayangiku, tapi mana buktinya.. kalian tidak pernah ada disaat aku membutuhkan kalian. Kalian lebih memedulikan uang kalian daripada aku.

Bahkan tadi saat aku pulang, kalian terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan uang ini daripada keadaanku.'' Ujar sakura sambil melemparkan semua uang yang ada di dompetnya ke lantai.

''disekolah, teman-temanku berkata bahwa aku adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia, aku cantik, baik, cerdas, dan terlebih lagi aku memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat kaya raya, yang dapat membelikanku apa saja yang aku inginkan, benar-benar hidup yang sangat sempurna. Ck. Tapi mereka tidak tahu saja, aku tidak sebahagia yang mereka kira, tidak terlalu beruntung, tidak sempurna sama sekali.

Teman-temanku mungkin ekonominya lemah, tapi keluarga mereka penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus. Sementara aku, orang tuaku lebih mencintai uang mereka daripada anak kandung mereka sendiri.'' Ujar sakura.

Dan tanpa diduga air matanya keluar begitu saja tanpa izin darinya. "Berhenti sakura!Hentikan!" ujar Kizashi. Setelah menghapus air matanya, sakura pun kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan tajam dan akhirnya berteriak

"APAKAH KALIAN PANTAS DIPANGGIL SEBAGAI KASAN DAN TOUSAN? AKU BERHARAP BISA JAUH DARI KALIAN BERDUA." Ujar sakura yang langsung pergi berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

 **Sakura pov**

Aku segera merebahkan diriku di atas kasurku yang terasa sangat nyaman saat ini. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing dang terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Ada tiga alasan yang mendasari sakit kepalaku ini.

Pertama, karena aku sekarang benar-benar sangat ngantuk.

Kedua, berterimakasihlah pada Shion temanku, yang telah menukar jus ku dengan sake. Yah.. aku memang sering pergi ke diskotik, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun berniat mencoba minuman berbau alkohol itu. Tetapi tadi, karena saking hausnya, aku langsung meminum minuman itu dalam skali teguk tanpa mengeceknya terlebih dahulu, hmm.. kukira itu jusku.

Ketiga, yang menyebabkan kepalaku menjadi sakit seperti ini, adalah hadiah lima jari dari tousanku atau harus kupanggil ojisan ? Entahlah.

Demi menghilangkan sakit ini, aku pun mulai menutup mataku, berusaha untuk segera tertidur saja. Dan berharap besok semuanya akan jauh lebih baik.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Aku sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Walaupun hanya tidur kurang lebih dua jam, hampir mungkin. Aku sangat senang jika mengingat akan ke sekolah. Karena di sekolah aku memiliki banyak teman yang sangat baik padaku.

Mungkin melihatku yang sebahagia ini sebagian orang akan merasa aneh. Karena, baru tadi malamaku meluapkan seluruh amarahku kepada orang tuaku. yah.. bagiku, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Hm.. Bomat. ( bodo amat )

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana aku melihat ayah dan ibu yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang….. mmmm … tidak dapat ditebak. Aku pun segera menyambar sebuah roti dan segera berjalan menuju pintu.

Baru mau mulai membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ''sakura berhenti ! mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah itu lagi. '' kata ibuku.

''kami sudah mendaftarkanmu disebuah sekolah jauh dari sini, disekolah itu terdapat sebuah asrama untuk para muridnya yang rumahnya jauh. Kau akan tinggal di sana. Kami akan mengantarmu hari ini. Dan mulai besok kau bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Ini juga keinginanmu kan, keinginanmu untuk jauh dari kami. ''

Yah… tentu saja aku sangat kaget dengan pernyataan ibuku tersebut. Dan hanya satu kata yang dapat terucap dari bibirku.

.

.

.

'' **APA !** ''…

.

.

.

===*TBC*===


	2. My life Chapter 2

**My Live (** **years old)**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : T**

" **Don't Like Don't Read"**

 **BY**

 **Normal POV**

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dijalanan konoha yang tampak ramai, Dengan lihai sang pengemudi menyelip kendaraan-kendaraan didepannya tanpa memperdulikan umpatan dari pengendara lain yang diselip olehnya.

.

Bila dilihat lebih dekat maka akan terlihat dengan jelas rupa sang pengendara mobil tersebut dengan sebuah kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajah tampannya, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, alis tebal dan sepasang mata hitam sekelam malam yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata tersebut , benar-benar sempurna dan yang pasti .. idaman semua gadis.

Oh ayolah.. siapa yang akan mampu menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Ya .. pengendara mobil itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke! Putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Bukankah ia benar-benar menarik? Tampan, cerdas-tentu saja, disegani, dan kaya. jangan lupakan juga tentang sikap dinginnya yang anehnya banyak diungkapkan oleh para gadis sebagai suatu daya tarik lain seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah memasuki area sebuah mansion megah berlambang kipas, sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kedalam mansion. Jika dilihat kebagian dalam , mansion tersebut benar-benar megah, hampir seluruh perabotannya berwana perak dan emas kecuali dinding ruangan yang dicat warna putih gading.

.

.

.

Saat kaki sasuke hampir menginjak tangga menuju kelantai dua, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

.

.

.

"sasuke.."

.

.

Tubuh sasuke berputar kearah sumber suara, penglihatannya menangkap sesosok pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas dan celana abu-abu yang tampak mirip dengannya. Orang itu adalah ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera melirik arloji yang bertengger dipergelangan tangannya. Terlihat bahwa arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

'ini aneh' pikir sasuke, tak biasanya ayahnya pulang lebih awal. biasanya ayahnya selalu pulang saat hari menjelang pagi bahkan tak jarang pula ayahnya tidak pulang dan menginap dikantor karena urusan pekerjaan yang benar-benar padat.

.

.

"hn"

.

.

"darimana saja kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau baru pulang setelah jam sekolah berakhir 3 jam yang lalu?"

.

.

"kenapa kau pulang lebih awal?" tanya sasuke lengkap dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jawab aku apa yang kau lakukan hingga pulang terlambat seperti ini?"

.

.

"cih.. sejak kapan kau perduli dengan apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu hingga ? Apa kau tahu? Setiap hari aku selalu pulang terlambat. oh.. bukankah kau memang tidak tahu!" ucap sasuke dengan nada mengejek , bahkan mata dan tubuhnya tak bergeming sedikitpun saat sepasang mata hitam fugaku menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam

.

.

"apa sekarang kau berani melawan tou-sanmu Sasuke?"

.

.

"tou-san eh? Apa sekarang benar-benar menganggapku sebagai anakmu? Kenapa? Apa karena orang yang selalu kau dan kaa-san banggakan itu telah tiada?"

.

.

Setelah mengatakan itu , sasuke langsung berbalik meninggalkan fugaku yang terlihat emosi dengan apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

.

.

"berhenti Uchiha Sasuke! " bentak fugaku dengan memberi penekanan pada nama sasuke.

.

.

Tanpa memperdulikan fugaku, sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

.

.

.

.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua , sasuke menutup pintu lalu melempar tasnya dengan asal-asalan dan melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur king size hitam miliknya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya sesaat sebelum mata onyx-nya perlahan tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat, saat sasuke sedang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Saat kakinya perlahan melangkah memasuki dapur, indera penglihatannya menangkap sepasang manusia yang sedang duduk bercengkrama dan kedua orang itu adalah ayah dan ibunya. Keinginannya untuk meneguk segelas air minum musnah sudah saat melihat 2 pasang mata hitam yang tertuju padanya

.

.

"sasu-kun .. kemarilah, bergabunglah bersama kaa-san dan tou-san!" suara lembut mikoto menghentikan niatan sasuke untuk kembali kekamarnya. Perlahan ia ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan-kearah ayah dan ibunya sedang duduk saat ini.

.

.

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman ditempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya sudah lama duduk bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya seperti sekarang ini. pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya membuat mereka jarang berkumpul apalagi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tiba-tiba ingatan sasuke kembali ke saat dimana ia masih kanak-kanak, saat dunianya keluarganya masih penuh dengan kehangatan dan ... saat itachi masih bersama mereka. Terkadang ia merasa merindukan itachi-kakaknya, ia merindukan keberisikkan itachi yang selalu memanggilnya sasu-chan,ia merindukan itachi yang selalu menganggu dan menjahilinya,ia juga merindukan itachi yang terlihat paling menyayangi dan memperhatikannya dibanding ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

"sasu-kun .. bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini?" suara mikoto membuyarkan lamunan sasuke

"biasa saja"

"apa kau ingin makan sesuatu sasu-kun? Kaa-san akan membuatkannya untukmu"

"tidak kaa-san. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian"

"apa itu? Katakan saja"

"aku ingin pindah sekolah"

"apa? Kenapa sasu-kun? Kaa-san kira kau menyukai sekolahmu selama ini. apakah ada yang menyakiti atau memperlakukanmu sesuka hati sasu-kun?" mikoto tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya setelah mendengar apa yang anak bungsunya katakan

"apa alasanmu ingin pindah sekolah?" tanya fugaku

"tidak kaa-san. Aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri! Aku akan pindah ke Konoha High School dan berasrama disana, aku akan mengurus kepindahanku besok!"

"kenapa alasanmu terdengar seperti _'aku ingin jauh dari kalian berdua'_ ditelingaku sasu-kun? Tidak! Pokoknya kaa-an tidak akan mengijinkan kepindahanmu"

"baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu!" kali ini suara fugaku kembali terdengar membuat mikoto tampak protes dengan keputusan sepihak milik suaminya.

"hn" setelah menggumamkan gumaman andalannya , sasuke segera meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" ucap mikoto dengan kesalnya

"karena itulah yang ia inginkan .. aku pikir selama ini kita terlalu mengekangnya jadi biarkan dia melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya!"

"tapi, bagaimana dengan segala keperluannya? Siapa yang akan mengurus semua itu?"

"tenanglah, sasuke sudah besar! Aku yakin ia bisa mengurus semua keperluannya sendiri"

"aku hanya khawatir fugaku-kun. Selama ini walaupun aku tak selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya setidaknya aku bisa tenang mengingat ia tinggal dirumah dengan aman. Tapi jika ia tinggal diasrama, bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Apalagi sekarang ia merupakan satu-satunya putraku, putra kita!"

"tenanglah mikoto .. aku yakin pada sasuke karena ia adalah putraku, dan kau sebagai ibunya juga harus percaya padanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV.

 **.**

 **.**

'hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bebas dari mereka dan memulai semuanya. Aku akan menemukanmu nii-san, bagaimanapun caranya. Kau pernah berkata bahwa ikatan batin diantara kita sangat kuat bukan? dan karena itulah aku yakin. Karna batinku mengatakan bahwa kau masih hidup nii-san'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-=To Be Continued=-

 **Bye : Dev .**


	3. My life Chapter 3

'' APA ! kenapa? Apa kalian benar-benar ingin aku pergi jauh dari kalian?"

" Sakura jangan membantah! Lebih baik sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu! Dan mulailah berkemas sekarang!"

Dengan air mata yang terus menetes, aku pun segera berlari ke kamarku, dan hanya bisa pasrah terhadap semua yang terjadi.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"aku ingin pindah sekolah"

"baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu!"

'hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bebas dari mereka dan memulai semuanya. Aku akan menemukanmu nii-san, bagaimanapun caranya. Kau pernah berkata bahwa ikatan batin diantara kita sangat kuat bukan? dan karena itulah aku yakin. Karna batinku mengatakan bahwa kau masih hidup nii-san'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Live (** **years old)**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : T**

" **Don't Like Don't Read"**

 **BY**

 **Sakura pov**

.

.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku. Saat kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku, mata emeraldku mendapati sebuah foto. Foto keluarga yang melukiskan sebuah keluarga kecil yang tampak sangat bahagia.

Hmm.. itu adalah foto keluargaku.

Aku pun segera meraih foto itu, kuamati foto tersebut, didalam foto itu, ada foto ayahku, ibuku, aku dan…

.

.

"hiks… nii-san, kenapa kau,.. pergi.. andai kau disini, kau pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya, andai kau masih disini, kasan dan tousan pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, hik.. andai saja.. andai saja.. hik.. hik.. hik.. nii-san aku merindukanmu, hik.. hik.. hiks….."

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, aku masih tetap menangisi nasibku.. hingga akhirnya..

.

Tok..

tok..

tok..

.

.

"Siapa?"

"Buka pintunya Sakura!"

Kaa-san, itu adalah kaa-san. Segera kuhapus air mataku, dan menaruh kembali foto tadi ke tempat semula. Aku pun segera membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ada apa kaa-san?" tanyaku. Tapi bukannya malah menjawab ia malah balik bertanya.

"Sakura, kenapa matamu bengkak?.. apa kau habis menangis?"

"Menangis atau tidak, apa pedulimu?''

"Jangan seperti ini sakura, kau marah pada kami karena kami memindahkanmu? Sakura, itu adalah salahmu sendiri, kau sekarang menjadi seperti perempuan yang tidak baik, kau pergi ke diskotik, pulang saat semua orang sudah tertidur, dan sekarang kau sudah mulai mencoba meminum minuman keras.

Kami memindahkanmu karena kami mengkhawatirkanmu, lingkungan disini benar-benar tidak baik untukmu.''

Mendengar penjelasan itu, aku pun berkata,

"Bukan lingkungan sekolah, tapi 'rumah'.."

"SAKURA!"

"Sudahlah kaa-san, mengenai sekolah, aku sudah menerimanya, aku bersedia untuk pindah."

"Kau… hhhh.. baguslah kalau begitu. Mulailah berkemas sekarang! Supir akan mengantarmu"

"Jadi, kalian tidak akan mengantarkanku?"

"Maaf Sakura, tapi ibu dan ayah masih punya pekerja…."

"Cukup! Aku sudah tahu. Sekarang, pergilah! Aku akan mulai berkemas sekarang."

"Hm.. mulailah berkemas. Waktumu hanya satu jam sebelum pergi."

.

.

.

Setelah mengatakan itu, kaa-san pun pergi dan aku segera menutup pintu kamarku dan mulai berkemas. Hahh… menahan air mata benar-benar sulit… ck… Hidup ini…..

.

.

Kini aku sudah siap untuk pergi.. dengan mengenakan t-shirt dan celana jeans, dengan sebuah koper di tangan dan sebuah tas punggung, aku segera pergi keluar rumah. Disana aku melihat kedua orang tuaku sudah menungguku. Kukira mereka sudah pergi ke kantor.

Aku pun segera menyerahkan koper dan tasku kepada sang supir. Lalu, aku menghampiri kaa-san dan tou-san.

"Sakura, berhati-hatilah saat disana, jagalah kesehatanmu dengan baik, segeralah mencari seorang teman yang baik, yang mengajarkanmu hal-hal yang baik tentunya, bukan seperti yang disini." Ujar Mebuki.

"Pergilah! Sekarang sudah pukul 15.00, jangan sampai kau akan tiba disana saat malam hari." Tambah Kizashi.

"hmm.. aku pergi. Sampai jumpa tou-san, kaa-san" jawabku.

Aku pun segera menaiki mobil dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.. "selamat tinggal kehidupanku yang buruk."

.

.

.

Saat menuju ke sekolah baru, aku melewati rumah tetanggaku. Sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan mewah.

Yah.. tidak jauh beda dari punyaku.

Saat melewatinya, pandanganku tertuju pada seorang pria yang seumuran denganku. Seseorang yang menurut pandanganku, merupakan orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Sifatnya yang dingin itu, membuatku ingin menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam. Yang membuatku tertarik memandanginya sekarang, karena kulihat penampilannya yang kelihatan sepertiku.

Dengan pakaian yang sopan tentunya, koper di tangan dan sebuah tas punggung yang menurutku isinya pasti sangat berat.

Seperti punyaku.. melihat itu, beberapa pertanyaan muncul di benakku.

"kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu? Seperti penampilanku saja. Jangan-jangan dia mau pindah juga? Hhhh…. Kuharap bukan ke tempat yang sama dengan yang aku tuju sekarang. ''

.

.

.

Didalam mobil, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan memainkan handpone, mendengarkan music, melihat keluar jendela, dan berlatih memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru…

Tak terasa, mobil sudah berhenti. Aku sudah sampai ternyata, aku segera turun dari mobil. Pandangankupun tertuju pada sebuah gerbang yang diatasnya tertuli 'Konoha High School'. "Jadi ini sekolah baruku? Semoga didalamnya tidak terlalu buruk." Gumamku dalam hati.

Saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sura decitan mobil dari arah belankang. Saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam.

Mata emeraldku membulat ketika mendapati bahwa orang yang turun dari mobil itu adalah… adalah….

.

.

"DIA… apa dia juga pindah kesini? Tapi kenapa harus disini? Ck. Menyebalkannn….

Tidak cukupkah hanya menjadi tetangga? Sekarang seasrama? SIAL.."

.

.

.

.

===*TBC*===

 **Bye : De** **w** **.**


	4. My Life Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tidak cukupkah hanya menjadi tetangga?

Sekarang seasrama? SIAL.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Life (** **years old)**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : T**

" **Don't Like Don't Read"**

 **-Happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV.**

.

.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari tou-san semalam, aku langsung menyiapkan semua keperluanku disekolah dan asrama yang baru. Kaa-san? Jangan tanya! Aku yakin ia pasti takkan menyetujui rencanaku ini. dan sebentar lagi ia pasti akan membujukku untuk membatalkan rencanaku.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dikamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua, sasuke sedang duduk dikasur king size-nya sambil memegang sebuah figura yang menampilkan foto 2 orang bocah yang tampak sangat mirip. Itu adalah foto yang diambil saat kelulusan itachi dielementary school.

Sasuke menatap foto itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Wajah itachi yang tersenyum sangat lebar hingga membuat deretan gigi putihnya-pun ikut kelihatan sambil merangkul seorang bocah lainnya yaang lebih pendek darinya yang tersenyum tipis .. sangat tipis bahkan nyaris tak terlihat seperti sebuah senyum dan bocah itu adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sasuke kembali meletakkan figura itu diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, disamping figura lainnya yang menampilkan foto mereka saat kelulusan itachi dijunior high school.

'aku bahkan tak bisa melihatmu lulus disekolah menengah atas. Itachi-nii' batin sasuke

.

.

sasuke lalu berdiri mengambil tas dan kopernya, dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkahkan kakinya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat setengah tubuhnya berada diantara pintu kamarnya, sasuke melirik figura itu kembali selama beberapa detik hingga ia menutup pintu itu dan benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Diruang makan , mikoto dan fugaku sedang duduk sambil menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Mungkin ini juga akan tampak aneh dimata sasuke mengingat mereka hampir tak pernah sarapan pagi,makan siang, atau makan malam bersama kecuali jika ada acara bisnis atau acara keluarga besar. Tapi tidak bagi fugaku dan mikoto karena ini adalah hari dimana sasuke akan pindah diasrama dan sekolah yang baru sesuai dengan keputusannya sendiri dan mungkin mereka nyaris tak akan pernah bertemu. Hey bukankah mereka memang jarang bertemu?

"fugaku-kun.. aku masih tak menyangka akan bangun dipagi hari dan mendapati kau masih menyetujui keputusan sasuke" ucap mikoto dengan kesalnya

"bukankah kita sudah membahas ini semalam?" sergah fugaku yang sedang membaca koran

"ya, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihakmu ah atau bisa disebut dengan keputusan _dua pihak_ -mu dan sasuke! Ck! Semoga saja sasuke memikirkannya kembali dan menyadari bahwa keputusannya itu salah lalu membatalkan rencananya"

Tapi sepertinya indra penglihatan mikoto yang menangkap anak bungsunya tersebut dengan kaus putih polos yang dilapisi jaket navy , celana hitam, sepatu hitam sedang menenteng sebuah koper dan tas punggung mematahkan argumennya tadi.

"sepertinya tidak. kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu ya sasu-kun? Apa kau tidak bisa membatalkan rencanamu itu? Bahkan bila kaa-san berjanji akan berhenti bekerja dan fokus hanya untuk mengurusmu dirumah?" ucap mikoto dengan pandangan sendu

"tidak kaa-san! keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagipula meskipun aku menuruti apa yang kau inginkan, aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar akan bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu itu" ucap sasuke dengan wajah datarnya

"sasuke" dengan penuh penekanan fugaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan kini angkat bicara mendengar ucapan sasuke yang kurang sopan

"sudahlah! Ini adalah hari terakhirku dirumah, aku tak ingin meninggalkan kesan yang buruk dirumah ini dengan kalian meskipun selama ini kesanku dirumah memanglah buruk. Aku pergi dulu jaga kesehatan kalian!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sasuke melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya, rumahnya, dan.. kenangannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan _'ringan'_ menuju sekolah baruku. Saat mobilku hampir memasuki sebuah sekolah besar bertuliskan Konoha High School-yang merupakan sekolah baruku, mata onyx-ku menangkap seorang gadis dengan surai pink yang tampak tak asing .. dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk otak cerdasku menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah tetangga berisikku ... Haruno Sakura! Atau bisa disebut eks-teman kecilku yang entah mengapa semenjak 2 tahun lalu selalu menatapku dengan pandangan _ingin menjambak_ mahkota kesayanganku atau pandangan _kau orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui_ , dimana sekarang ia sedang menatapku dengan pandangan ' _tadi'_ bercampur heran , kaget, dan tak percaya dan indra pendengaranku menangkap suara berisiknya itu yang sedang bergumam dengan histeris

' _DIA.. apa dia juga pindah kesini? Tapi kenapa harus disini? Ck. Menyebalkannn...'_ kurang lebih seperti itulah yang tertangkap oleh telingaku.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kenapa ia menenteng sebuah koper dan tas dipunggungnya yang kelihatan agak mirip dengan keadaanku sekarang? Dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah ... _kenapa ia sedang berada digerbang sekolah baruku?_

Tunggu dulu! jika diperhatikan dari apa yang diucapkannya tadi yang sempat berkata _juga pindah kesini ..._ berarti ... ya, tak salah lagi

.

.

"oh tidak! Shit!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-=To Be Continued=-**

 **Pertama-tama makasih banyak buat para followers dan yg udah mem-favkan fict gaje ini dan gak lupa juga buat yang nge-review :'D arigatou!**

 **Sekedar info aja** : ini the first fanfict-nya kami loh XD jadi kebayang kan betapa amatirnya kami. Dan juga ini merupakan fanfict collab! Setiap chapter yg ada pov-nya sakura itu yg buat panggil aja inisialnya 'Dew' (gk mau nyebut nama) dan setiap chapter yg ada pov-nya sasuke itu yang buat saya sendiri kalian bisa panggi saya 'Dev' a.k.a devi

Jadi buat para senpai mohon bimbingannya yaa! Tolong bimbinglah kami kejalan perfanfictionan yang lurus, jalan yang kalian ridhoi dan bukan jalannya author yang kalian murkai XD

Sekiannnn...

Jangan lupa review ya? Jaa-ne

 **Bye : Dev .**


	5. My Life Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

Tunggu dulu! jika diperhatikan dari apa yang diucapkannya tadi yang sempat berkata _juga pindah kesini ..._ berarti ... ya, tak salah lagi

.

.

"oh tidak! Shit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Life (** **years old)**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : T**

" **Don't Like Don't Read"**

 **-Happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..4.30..**

"Konoha High School.."

Kini di depan gerbang sekolah itu telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, dan seorang pemuda berambut raven.

KEHENINGAN...

Itulah yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sudah 5 menit berlalu yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling melihat dengan mata yang penuh banyak pertanyaan.

.

6 menit

.

.

7 menit

.

.

.

10 menit

.

.

"Ck. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Ujar Sasuke si pemuda berambut raven, yang akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melihatmu? Kalau memang tidak boleh, kau juga jangan menatapku seperti itu! Matamu itu benar-benar tajam, itu mengerikan. Dan juga rambutmu yang menjulang ke atas itu, benar-benar mirip pantat ayamnya temanku.. '' ujar Sakura si gadis berambut merah jambu.

Belum sempat Sasuke memprotes pernyataannya tadi, sekarang gadis itu memberikannya berbagai pertanyaan..

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau juga pindah kesini? Rumahmu kan jauh dari sekolah ini. Kau mau berasrama disini ya? Siapa yang menyuruhmu pindah kesini? Apakah orang tuamu yang menyuruhmu? Atau jangan-jangan ini keputusanmu sendiri. Kalau benar, kapan kau memutuskan pindah kesini? Apa alasanmu? Oh.. atau.. jangan bilang kalau kau itu mengikutiku? Kau tau kalau aku akan pindah kesini, jadi kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah kesini juga. Benar kan? Kau merindukanku ya? Hmm….tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi….kepindahanku ini kan keputusan orang tuaku yang secara tiba-tiba, aku baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi, mana mungkin langsung tersebar dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Hei pantat ayam, jadi kepindahanmu kesini itu gara-gara apa? Ayo jawab ! kenapa daritadi kau diam saja ? ''

"Hn. Jawab sendiri pertanyaanmu!'' ujar Sasuke sambil masih terus memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ishh…. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya.''

.

.

 **Sasuke POV.**

.

.

Gadis ini.. bagaimana bisa dia juga bisa pindah kesini. Dunia benar-benar sempit ternyata. Dan sekarang kata-katanya itu.. apakah dia sedang menghinaku? Ingin sekali aku berkata, hei Sakura jangan mengurusi penampilanku! Uruslah jidatmu yang lebar itu. Banyak orang berkata kalau seseorang yang memiliki jidat lebar adalah orang yang cerdas. Sesaat aku mengira pernyataan itu benar, tetapi setelah melihatmu kupikir pernyataan itu benar-benar salah.

Kemudian pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu.. astaga.. bagaimana bisa kau memeberikanku begitu banyak pertanyaan dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirimu yang terlalu tinggi. Sampai mengira bahwa aku pindah kesini karenamu, karena aku merindukanmu. Ck.

AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERINDUKANMU HARUNO SAKURA.

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu semua. Tapi aku menahannya karena jika aku mengatakan itu semua, bisa-bisa harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha bisa turun di hadapanya. Huh.. benar-benar berisik.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam sekolah. Ia segera meninggalkan Sakura yang entah sedang berceloteh tentang apa. Sesaat sebelum benar-benar masuk, ia berbalik dan berkata.

"Kau mau berdiri terus disana?"

"Kau mengajakku?''

Tanpa menjawab Sakura, Sasuke segera berbalik kembali dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Hei Sasuke tunggu…. Heiiii…..'' ujar Sakura sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

Saat memasuki sekolah, mereka segera disambut oleh seorang pria yang jika dilihat, sepertinya pria itu merupakan guru mereka di sekolah ini.

"jadi, kalian adalah murid baru itu. Ok mmm…. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, benar?" tanya pria itu.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke

"ya benar, saya Sakura dan ini Sasuke." Jawab Sakura.

"Jika dilihat dari data kalian, sepertinya arah rumah kalian sama, kalian berdua bertetangga?"

"hm.. Benar. Wah, anda pintar menebak ya?" ujar Sakura

"hmm…. Ok saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu. Nama saya Iruka, mulai hari ini saya adalah guru kalian, disini saya menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah, oh iya, kepala sekolah disini adalah seorang wanita namanya adalah Tsunade. Sebagai murid baru, saya mengucapkan selamat datang di Konoha High School ini untuk kalian berdua, dan semoga kalian bisa menyukai sekolah ini.

Dan untuk asrama kalian, disini kami menyediakan 2 macam kamar yaitu VIP dan VVIP. Ruangan VIP diisi oleh 2 murid didalamnya, sedangkan ruang VVIP didalamnya hanya diisi oleh seorang murid saja, bisa dibilang ruang VVIP itu sama seperti kamar pribadi kalian.

Dengan melihat data-data kalian, saya sudah tahu akan menempatkan kalian di ruang apa, untuk Haruno Sakura, orang tuamu menempatkanmu di ruang VVIP, dan untuk Uchiha Sasuke, mmmmm…. Disini tidak tertulis kau mau diruang apa, jadi yang mana yang kau mau tempati, VIP atau?"

"VVIP saya memilih ruang VVIP." potong Sasuke

"baiklah saya akan mengantarkan kalian. Mari ikut saya."

Mereka berjalan mengikuti Iruka-sensei menuju asrama.

"seperti yang kalian lihat, di sebelah kiri adalah gedung asrama putra, dan sebelah kanan, gedung asrama putri."

Lalu, pada akhirnya mereka mengantarkan Sakura terlebih dahulu lalu setelah itu Sasuke.

Didalam kamar, masing-masing keduanya saling berharap agar besok menjadi hari yang cukup baik sebagai hari pertama masuk sebagai murid baru.

.

.

"Kuharap keputusan ka-san dan tou-san untuk memindahkanku kesini tidak salah." ujar Sakura.

"Kuharap keputusanku untuk pindah kesini tidak salah." ujar Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-=To Be Continued=-**

 **Buat (** **Hideko Megumi** **,** **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** **,** **Luca Marvel,** **Miss Divania Cherry ,** **Red Kushi-Chan, ayato ruki,** **flower on the spring,** **Evy Bestari Putri,** **Yumi UchiHaruno,** **ryouta sakura, salwakhairunnisa** **)**

 **M** **akasih banyak** **udah nge-** **follow dan udah mem-favkan fict gaje ini**

 **D** **an gak lupa juga buat yang nge-review:'D arigatou!**

 **Bye : De** **w** **.**


	6. My life Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Live (** **years old)**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn : miss Typo , Gaje ,**

 **abal , kurang ngefeel**

" **Don't Like Don't Read"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang berdiri didepan sebuah cermin besar dan panjang yang terpajang didepan kasurnya. Dengan lihai jari-jari lentiknya merapikan rambut merah muda sebahunya yang tergerai bebas dan entah yang keberapa kalinya gadis itu kembali memperhatikan penampilannya mulai dari kakinya yang sedang menggunakan sepatu putih dan kaus kaki senada, rok sekolah selutut kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih, kemeja putih lengan pendek yang diujung lengannya terdapat bagian kotak-kotak sama seperti rok yang dikenakannnya dilengkapi dengan sebuah dasi hitam, disamping kanan kemejanya terpasang sebuah lambang bertuliskan 'Konoha High School' sedangkan disebelah kirinya juga terpasang dengan rapi sebuah nametag bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'.

"aku rasa tak ada lagi yang kurang, kecuali .. kenapa warna pakaian sekolah ini harus hitam putih? Benar-benar tak serasi dengan warna rambutku yang cerah" gumam sakura

.

.

Setelah itu ia segera meraih tas punggungnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar asramanya sambil bersenandung riang mengingat ini adalah hari pertamanya disekolah ini

Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu kamar didepan kamarnya yang ditempati oleh sasuke juga ikut terbuka menampilkan sasuke yang tampaknya akan pergi kekelas juga. Untuk sesaat sakura terdiam memandangi sasuke yang sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya hingga pemuda itu berbalik dengan wajah datarnya yang tetap terlihat tampan

"apa? Terpesona eh?" ucap sasuke

"cih siapa yang terpesona?"

"lalu kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"seperti apa maksudmu? Seperti ini?" balas sakura dengan menampilkan ekspresi seolah-olah melihat sesuatu yang aneh didepannya

"hn"

"kau tak pernah berubah ya sasuke? Masih sama seperti dulu lengkap dengan wajah datar dan 'hn' andalanmu itu"

"benar aku tak pernah berubah. kaulah yang berubah" ucap sasuke.

"lalu apa masalahmu jika aku berubah? Bukankah dulu kau selalu mengejekku yang cengeng, manja dan blablabla?"

"tanyakanlah pada dirimu sendiri sakura. Apa masalah yang membuatmu berubah! Ini bukan tentang apa yang hilang sekarang dari dirimu yang dulu, tapi tentang apa yang salah dengan dirimu yang sekarang!aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku dan bersikap seolah kau membencik-"

"cukup! Apa kau sudah selesai ? seharusnya kau juga sadar sasuke bahwa kau dulu tak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini dan bukankah kau tak suka mencampuri sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu? Lihatlah sekarang , kau bahkan tak jauh bedanya denganku"

"cih! benarkah? Apa menurutmu ini tak ada urusannya denganku? Orang yang kau jauhi ? orang yang selalu kau tatap dengan kebencian?"

"apa itu masalah untukmu ? Kenapa? Kau bahkan selalu menatap semua orang dengan tatapan dingin! Lalu apa yang salah dengan tatapanku? Sekarang aku bahkan mengerti kenapa bibi mikoto dan paman fugaku lebih menyayangi itachi-nii daripada kau sasuke! Itu karena kau keras kepala,dingin,super cuek dengan sekitar,menyebalkan dan tak punya hati!"

"apa?" sasuke mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan sakura karena emosi mendengar ucapan sakura yang membanding-bandingkannya dengan itachi

"apa perlu kuulangi? Bibi mikoto dan paman fugaku lebih menyayangi itachi-nii karena kau itu keras kepal-"

"dengar haruno sakura!seharusnya kau juga mengerti kenapa sasori meninggalkanmu. Kenapa? Itu karena kau cengeng,manja,berisik, dan kesepian karena orangtua yang tak memperhatikanmu!"

Sakura terdiam mendengar sasuke yang telah berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri menunduk sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah

' _andai kau mengerti kenapa aku berusaha keras untuk berubah, sasuke'_

 _1 menit .._

 _._

 _._

 _2 menit .._

 _._

 _._

 _3 men-_

 _._

 _._

'sadarlah sakura' seolah mendengar kata hatinya berteriak keras membentaknya, sakura segera menghentikan kegiatan _'terdiamnya'_ , lalu dengan segera sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelas barunya.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah kelas bertuliskan XI ipa 1, seorang guru bersurai perak yang menggunakan masker nampak sedang menyampaikan sesuatu kepada siswa-siswinya yang kelihatan kurang serius memperhatikan atau mungkin tak memperhatikan sama sekali

"dengar aku ingin kalian memperhatikan dengan baik agar- hey naruto berhenti melempar kertas ke-kepala orang yang ada didepanmu, yamanaka bisakah kau berhenti membaca majalah fashion untuk beberapa jam kedepan? , shikamaru perbaiki cara dudukmu dan berhentilah menguap"

"ck! Medokusai"

"gomen sensei, tadinya aku ingin melempar kertas itu ketempat sampah yang ada didepannya tapi malah meleset dattebayou!"

"baiklah sampai mana penyampaianku tadi?"

Krik .. krik .. krik

Semuanya diam saja karena daritadi tak ada satupun yang mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh kakashi

"baiklah karena kalian memaksa"

'brakkk'

Sebuah kayu panjang bertubrukan keras dengan meja didepan kakashi akibat perbuatannya sendiri, sontak seisi kelas diam dan memperhatikannya

"aku ulangi lagi , aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu dan kalian semua HARUS memperhatikan dengan baik agar ini cepat berakhir karena aku harus menamatkan icha-icha paradise-ku yang masih 52 lembar lagi akan tamat. Hari ini ada 2 murid baru yang akan bergabung dikelas ini, aku ingin kalian semua bisa memperlakukan mereka berdua sebaik mungkin dan kalian bisa berteman akrab. Silahkan masuk"

Pintu kelas bercat putih itu terbuka dan tak lama kemudian seorang gadis bersurai pink segera masuk kedalam kelas itu dan berdiri didepan kelas diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut gelap mencuat kebelakang yang berjalan dengan cool-nya membuat para gadis dikelas itu memusatkan pandangan mereka padanya

"te-temeee! Apa itu benar-benar kau?" teriak naruto dengan histeris

"ck! Diamlah naruto" tegur kakashi

"teme aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar merindukanku hingga rela pindah kesini demi bertemu denganku "

' _cih! Jangan harap dobe'_ batin sasuke

'puk'

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang nyaris mengenai kepala pirang naruto membuatnya kaget , sedangkan sang pelaku-kakashi hanya tersenyum lalu berkata

"maaf karena penghapus itu tak mengenai kepalamu n-a-r-u-t-o. Jika kau bersuara lagi akan aku pastikan buku paket biologi ini akan mendarat dengan mulus dikepalamu kuning-mu itu"

"ehehehe ba-baik sensei"

"silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"

"ha'i sensei" sikepala pink memajukan tubunhya kedepan duluan

"ohayou minna. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Aku harap kita semua bisa berteman baik dan mohon bantuannya" ucap sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuh langsingnya.

"selanjutnya kau uchiha"

"hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke" ucap sasuke

Hampir seluruh gadis di kelas itu berteriak histeris mendengar suara sasuke-

' _kyaaaa dia benar-benar tampan'_

' _sasuke-kuuunnnn kau benar-benar kyaaaa~'_

' _sasu-kunn jadilah kekasihku'_

' _temee'_ –dan tak terkecuali juga suara naruto yang masih tak percaya orang yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabatnya pindah kesekolahnya bahkan sekelas dengannya.

"cukup! Kalian berdua silahkan duduk kebetulan ada 3 bangku kos- hey bukankah aku memerintahkan untuk menyiapkan 2 bangku? Kenapa ada 3 bangku yang kosong?"

"itu bangku shikamaru sensei" jawab lee

"sejak kapan? Aku bahkan tak melihatnya keluar dari kelas"

"saat haruno-san tadi sedang memperkenalkan diri, saat itu sensei sedang membaca buku favorit sensei dan shikamaru langsung keluar. Kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu sensei"

"ck! Anak itu benar-benar, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi ketua kelas dengan sifat pemalas,tukang tidur,suka bolos jika ada kesempatan dengan IQ yg tinggi begitu?"

"ekhm .. apa aku harus berdiri terus seperti ini?" gumam sasuke

"kau benar-benar to the point uchiha. Kalian berdua silahkan duduk."

"ha'i sensei"

"hn"

Sakura segera berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong ke-3 dari belakang yang dekat dengan jendela disamping seorang gadis pirang sedangkan sasuke dengan terpaksa duduk disamping naruto tepat dibelakang sakura karena bangku kosong paling belakang merupakan tempat duduk shikamaru yang entah sedang tertidur pulas dimana.

Saat menyadari sasuke duduk tepat dibelakangnya, sakura kembali mengingat perdebatannya pagi tadi bersama sasuke

" _dengar haruno sakura!seharusnya kau juga mengerti kenapa sasori meninggalkanmu. Kenapa? Itu karena kau cengeng,manja,berisik, dan kesepian karena orangtua yang tak memperhatikanmu!"_

" _cengeng"_

" _manja"_

" _berisik" dan .._

" _kesepian"_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung sakura seperti diremas erat membuatnya ikut meremas rok hitamnya

" _kesepian .."_

" _kesepian ..."_

" _kesepian ..."_ suara sasuke terus berputar dikepalanya hingga-

"ra- sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"eh y-ya?"

"apa kau baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu untuk mengajakmu berkenalan tapi kau seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu dan tak mendengarkanku!"

"aaa .. aku baik-baik saja. gomen , gomen-ne ?"

"ino- yamanaka ino"

"ah gomen-ne ino-san"

"ahaha kau canggung sekali sakura, santailah .. kau bisa memanggilku ino "

"baiklah, ino. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik"

"aku juga sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat ..

"sakura apa kau mau makan siang dikantin bersamaku ?"

"tidak terimakasih ino, aku bawa bekal dari rumah lagipula mengingat jumlah siswa konoha high school yang ugh-banyak sepertinya kantin sangat ramai, dan aku merasa kurang nyaman ditempat ramai dan berisik"

"baiklah .. tapi apa kau yakin?"

"gomen-ne ino aku tak bisa menemanimu makan siang dikantin dihari pertama kita berteman"

"tak apa sakura, justru seharusnya akulah yang berkata begitu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sakura"

"ya"

.

.

.

.

Dengan sebuah kotak yang berisi bekal makan siangnya, sakura kini sedang berjalan setelah meminta rekomendasi teman sekelasnya yang seingatnya bernama lee tentang tempat yang sepi dan jarang didatangi oleh siswa-siswi, kini ataplah yang menjadi tujuan sakura sekarang

'kreeett'

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, kedua mata emeraldnya kini menangkap sebuah tempat tanpa atap (tentu saja) yang kosong, tak ada siapapun disana pikirnya yang ada hanya sebuah pembatas beton setinggi dada sakura yang membatasi bagian tepi atap tersebut dan sebuah bangunan kecil yang terlihat seperti gudang kecil yang terkunci.

Kaki jenjangnya membawanya lebih dekat dengan pembatas beton diatap tersebut, ia menyandarkan kedua lengannya dibeton tersebut sambil memandangi pemandangan didepannya- bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi sejajar dengan gedung sekolahnya yang merupakan gedung utama diKHS, KHS memanglah sekolah yang luas yang terdiri dari beberapa gedung.

Sejenak sakura menutup kedua matanya menyembunyikan kedua bola mata emeraldnya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya juga surai pink sebahu-nya yang kini tengah melambai-lambai.

"nii-san" gumam sakura

Kedua mata sakura kembali terbuka dengan tatapan sendunya yang menerawang jauh entah kemana

"pagi tadi aku tak sengaja menyinggung sesuatu yang menurutku sangat menyakitkan untuk _nya_ , aku tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang paling dibenci _nya_ tetapi dengan refleksnya aku malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan yang paling dibenci _nya_ itu nii-san

Katakanlah aku bodoh dan keterlaluan , tapi apa menurutmu apa yang _ia_ katakan juga tak sama menyakitkannya untukku? _Ia_ berkata bahwa kau meninggalkanku karena aku ... aku cengeng,manja,berisik, dan .. kesepian karena kaa-san dan tou-san yang tak memperdulikanku dan sialnya aku merasa semua yang dikatakan _nya_ adalah benar!

Kenapa? Ke-kenapa .. Rasanya sesak? Apa itu benar menurutmu?"

Tak ada air mata yang menetes yang ada hanyalah tatapan sendu yang dalam

"Apa ... aku memang semenyedihkan itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

=To Be Continued=

Chp.6 selesai~ T-T gomen baru update sekarang , kami benar-benar sibuk dengan ulangan semester genap :v jdi ngupdatenya agak lama! Sekali lagi gomenasai...

Dan ...

Terima kasih bnyak buat para readers yg nge-review fanfic ini .. juga buat para followers dan yg memfavoritkan .. ;)

 **By : Dev.**


	7. My life Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Life (** **years old)**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn : miss Typo , Gaje ,**

 **abal , kurang ngefeel**

" **Don't Like Don't Read"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **7 Juli 2010**_

 _kini didepan dua mansion megah (mansion Uchiha &Haruno) telah berdiri 2 pria remaja yang telah siap pergi ke tempat yang menurut mereka lumayan jauh. Orang tua yang sangat sibuk, menyebabkan hanya adik-adik merekalah yang mengiringi kepergian mereka. Sasori dengan adiknya Sakura, dan Itachi dengan adiknya Sasuke. Sifat yang begitu polos, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tidak bisa menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka._

' _sampai jumpa sasori-nii….'_

' _sampai jumpa juga sakura._ _Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, semoga saja.'_

' _apa maksud nii-san berkata seperti itu ? seperti mau pergi lama saja._ _Hmmm… cuman satu minggu kan ?'_

' _mm..' katanya dengan penuh keraguan._

' _sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.. ubahlah sifatmu, jangan menjadi gadis yang manja, jadilah gadis yang kuat, berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan pernah meneteskan air matamu. Dan jangan pernah bertengkar dengan ayah dan ibu.'_

' _hm. Aku janji. mm.._ _bisakah nii-san tetap disini saja, nii-san tidak perlu pergi sekarang.'_

' _tidak bisa sakura, nii-san harus pergi. Hmm.. sepertinya sudah saatnya,(sambil melirik jam tangannya) sampai jumpa, ayo itachi, kita berangkat'_

' _tunggu sebentar lagi, kau duluan saja ke mobil'_

' _hm.. cepatlah! Dia pasti sudah menunggu.'_

' _hn. mm… sasuke, nii-san sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, nii-san cuman mau bilang kalau nii-san sangat menyayangimu, sekarang kaulah yang bertanggung jawab atas keluarga ini, jagalah ayah dan ibu tolong jangan pernah bertengkar dengan mereka. Dan…'_

' _ck. Berhentilah, kalau mau pergi, pergi sana. Jangan berkata seolah-seolah kau akan pergi sangat lama. Walaupun aku selalu berharap aku ini anak tunggal, tapi tetap saja kau adalah kakakku. Dan hanya kau yang meyayangiku disini. Cepatlah selesaikan kegiatanmu itu. Dan segeralah kembali'_

' _mm.. sampai jumpa sasuke'_

' _Hei sasu, kau tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk itachi-nii'_

' _ck. Untuk apa'_

' _ishhh.. kau ini, kalau begitu aku saja._ _Sampai jumpa juga itachi-nii'_

' _hm. Sampai jumpa sakura-chan..'_

 _._

 _._

 _ **11 Juli 2010**_

' _bagaimana ya keadaan sasori-nii dan itachi-nii sekarang, sudah 3 hari tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memberi kabar. Mereka baik-baik saja kan Sasuke?'_

' _hn'_

' _kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka bagaimana?'_

' _tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka. Kau tenang saja'_

' _sasuke..'_

' _hn'_

' _kuharap kau akan selalu bersikap hangat seperti ini kepadaku.'_

' _hah. mm.. hn'_

 _._

 _._

 _ **14 Juli 2010**_

 _Haruno mansion_

' _Tadaima, kaa-san, tou-san…. mereka dimana ya? kaa.. ah itu mereka. Tou-san, kaa-san dimana sasori-nii? Dia sudah pulang kan? mmm.. pasti ada dikamarnya. Sasori-nii….'_

 _Dikamar_

' _Hm? Kenapa tidak ada? Ah pasti lagi di kamar mandinya.. sasori-nii….._

 _airnya tidak berbunyi…' sakura pun membuka pintu kamar mandinya_

 _Tidak ada juga.. kemana? Apa nii-san belum kembali? Ah.. akan kutanyakan pada kaa-san dan tou-san. Kaa-san, tou-san..(berlari keluar kamar) tou-san, dimana sasori-nii? Seharusnya dia sudah kembali pagi ini kan? Hmm? Kaa-san kenapa kaa-san menangis? a.._ _ada.. ada apa ini? Dimana sasori-nii?'_

' _sakura kuatkan dirimu. Sasori.. dia.. dia sudah tiada. Dia sudah tidak bersama kita informasi yang kami dapat, mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat dalam perjanan pulang ke rumah. Mobil mereka jatuh ke jurang dan akhirnya meledak' ujar kizashi_

' _hah… tidak mungkin…._ _Itu bohong… kalian bohong…. Yang kalian katakan itu tidak benar….. nii-san tidak mungkin meninggalkanku.. dia sangat menyayangiku…. kalian bohong.. kalian berbohong… kalian…'_

 _Seketika pandangan sakura menjadi gelap, dia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri._

' _sakura.._ _sakura.. sadarlah.. sakura….'_

 _._

 _._

 _Uchiha mansion_

 _Sasuke yang baru pulang terkejut ketika melihat beberapa sepatu yang lumayan banyak berada di depan rumahnya._

' _apa sekarang ada pesta? Ck. Tadaima..'_

' _sasuke…hiks… kuatkan dirimu sasuke' ujar mikoto yang langsung berhambur memeluk sasuke._

' _a.. ada apa ini?'_

' _itachi.. itachi..'_

' _ada apa dengannya ? dimana dia ? seharusnya dia sudah pulang kan ?'_

' _dia sudah pulang.. tapi bukan ke rumah ini.. dia sudah pulang ke tempat dia diciptakan… itachi… dia sudah mengalami kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah'_

' _Apa.. tidak. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku sendiri bersama kalian.'_

' _sudahlah sasuke. mari ikut bergabung dengan kami, kita akan sama-sama mendoakan itachi' ujar fugaku._

 _Bukannya ikut bergabung, sasuke malah langsung lari menuju kamarnya._

' _Sasuke' teriak Mikoto_

' _sudahlah, biarkan dia' ujar Fugaku_

 _Di dalam kamar, sasuke terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itachi belum meninggal._

' _itachi belum meninggal, dia belum meninggal, orang seperti itu, dia hanya pergi ke suatu tempat dan tidak mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa. Aku akan mencarinya. Aku pasti bisa menemukannya.'_

 _._

 _._

 _ **15 Juli 2010**_

 _kini di depan mansion Uchiha telah berdiri Haruno Kizashi yang terlihat sangat marah, ditemani putrinya Haruno Sakura, yang sepertinya terlihat sedang menenangkan ayahnya.._

' _Fugaku.. buka pintunya! Fugaku..'_

' _sudahlah tou-san mari kita pulang, kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah tou-san' ujar sakura sambil memegang tangan Kizashi._

' _kalau kau mau pulang, pulang sana!_ _Putraku sudah meninggal karena anak mereka.'_

 _Akhirnya, setelah mengetuk begitu keras, pintu akhirnya terbuka._

' _ada apa.. kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?' ujar sang pemilik rumah Uchiha Fugaku. Dibelakangnya telah berdiri seorang wanita yang merupakan istrinya Uchiha Mikoto. Disebelahnya terlihat seorang bocah lelaki berusia 11 tahun berambut raven, dan menampilkan wajah yang begitu dingin, bocah itu Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Bugh…_

 _Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai pipi kiri Fugaku, menyebabkan ia terjatuh ke lantai._

' _hah… fugaku-kun..'_

' _ada apa denganmu? Kau datang dan langsung memukulnya._ _Kau marah karena anakmu meninggal? Apa kau tau anak kami juga meninggal.. kukira karena mengalami hal yang sama, kau akan bersikap lebih baik kepada kami.. tetapi yang kau lakukan malah sebali….' Ujar Mikoto_

' _cukup. Anakku sasori meninggal karena putera kalian. Semenjak dia bergaul dengan anak kalian, sifat sasori berubah,.anak itu menjadi anak yang pendiam, keras kepala, dan menjadi sangat kasar kepada kami.'_

' _apa.. hei seharusnya kau sadar. Sifat anakmu berubah bukan gara-gara itachi tapi karena kelakuanmu sendiri yang tidak pernah menyayanginya, kau lebih mementingkan uangmu daripada anak-anakmu sendiri.'_

' _Kau.. !'_

' _hentikan ! Kizashi, kau datang kerumahku, memukulku,mmemarahi istriku, jika menurutmu itachi lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi, katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya !' ujar Fugaku dingin sambil tetap terus berusaha bersikap tenang._

' _keinginanku sangatlah mudah untuk dikabulkan, aku ingin agar mulai sekarang satupun dari anggota keluargamu tidak akan ada lagi yang berhubungan dengan anggota keluargaku, aku memutuskan semua hubungan ini, hubungan sebagai rekan kerja, hubangan persahabatan, dan… aku ingin walaupun kita bertetangga, kita tidak perlu menjalin hubungan seperti seorang tetangga yang baik. Anggaplah bahwa keluarga kita tidak pernah saling mengenal.' Ujar Kizashi, yang berkat perkataannya membuat masing-masing dari mereka terkejut, terlebih sakura, yang memang tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan persahabatannya dengan sasuke._

' _Tousan.. tapi'_

' _itu berlaku untukmu juga sakura. Jangan membantah!'_

' _kurasa urusanmu disini sudah tidak ada lagi. Kau boleh pergi sekarang!' ujar sasuke yang akhirnya membuka suara, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya._

' _sasuke.. maafkan ak'_

' _pergilah.. sesuai perintah ayahmu, pergilah dari sini!_ _Dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki kalian disini lagi !'_

' _hah… tapi..'_

' _ayo Sakura kita pergi dari sini.' Ujar Kizashi yang segera menarik tangan sakura pergi meninggalkan mansion Uchiha._

' _tou-san.. tidak. Tou-san..'_

 _Sesaat emerald dan onyx bertemu, seperti biasa, mereka tidak mengerti kalau ini adalah awal dari keretakan hubungan mereka, yang tentu saja akan mempengaruhi masa depan mereka nanti._

 _Masing-masing dari mereka akan mengingat kejadian ini, yang membuat mereka mengalami banyak perubahan ketika bertemu. Mereka tidak saling membenci, tetapi karena pengaruh dari orang tua masing-masing, rasa benci itu, sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh di hati mereka._

 _Mungkin Sakura sesekali berusaha bertingkah biasa saja,tetapi sasuke yang selalu menanggapinya dengan begitu dingin, membuat ia selalu teringat dengan kejadian itu dan membuatnya pun juga bertingkah seperti sangat membenci Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Teng.. teng.. teng..

'oh.. sepertinya sudah masuk, berhenti sakura.. kau tidak boleh sedih dihari pertama bersekolah. Senyum… dan cerialah' ujar sakura berusaha menasihati dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan atap yang menurutnya kosong, dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, seseorang sedang memperhatikannya, seseorang yang telah membuat luka dihatinya timbul kembali.

'apa perkataanku kepadanya sangat keterlaluan? Maafkan aku sakura…'

.

.

.

.

.

=To Be Continued=

Sama seperti author Dev, aku juga mau berterima kasih kepada kalian yang udah nge-review, mem-follow, dan mem-favoritkan fic yang, miss Typo, Gaje, abal, dan kurang ngefeel ini.

Jangan lupa di review, di follow, dan di favoritkan lagi ya… ok!

 **By : De** **w** **.**


End file.
